You'll Be Mine Forever
by sakura-sama-13
Summary: The sequel to A Flame From Egypt. Kaiba gets a letter from Sedjet, and goes to the U.S. to surprise her. They pick up where they left off, but they don't know that one of Kaiba's old rivals has his eyes set on him and Sedjet. Rated for certain scenes.
1. Old Friends Reunited

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! An its characters are not mine

This takes place a year after "A Flame From Egypt" story and after the Waking the Dragon season.

* * *

Kaiba was siting at his desk at Kaiba Corp. thinking of Sedjet. Mokuba enters the room, holding a box. "Mokuba, didn't I tell you not to bug me while I'm working." 

"But Seto, You will love to get this package." He hands Kaiba the box, and leaves the room. He looks at the return address; its from California. _If its from Pegasus, I'm sending it back torched._ He opens the box and sees a book with a note attached.

Dear Seto,

It's been a while since you've heard from me, but I've been kind of busy. How are you? I'm ok for now. I wrote a book and dedicated to you, hope you don't mind. Thanks for the necklace; I love it. I sent you an advanced copy of my novel. You don't have to read it, I know it sucks. If you're ever in Sanfran, drop by.

Love,

Sedjet

He smiles a bit, as he takes out a sheet of paper and starts writing her back. Later that day, Kaiba throws a suitcase in the trunk of his car. "Big brother, where are you going?" Mokuba ran out of the house.

"To visit an old friend. I'll be back as soon as I can. See you Mokuba." Kaiba gets into his car and drives to the airport, to go to the U.S. in his privet jet. He arrived in San Francisco the next day. Kaiba finds Sedjet's house easily. He walks up the sidewalk and rings the doorbell. Sedjet answers the door. Her long hair was cut shoulder length; she was wearing a white dress shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Kaiba!" She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. She lets him in.

"Its been a year since we said goodbye. I missed you, Sedjet." Kaiba sits on the couch, as she puts his luggage in a spare room.

"I missed you too." She flops on the couch next to him.

"I thought you went to New York. Why are you here in Sanfran?"

"I moved here after my short story was published." She looks away from him. "I would've thought that you forgot about me…." He kisses her passionately, interrupting her little monologue. Her eyes grow widen in surprise for a few seconds, and then slowly closes them. Kaiba slowly moves his hands under her shirt. They lay down on the couch; they were sitting on. He skillfully takes her shirt off, and throws it to some random place. He looks down into her emerald eyes. They smile playfully at each other. He moves his face closer to hers. Just before they kiss again, some one rings the doorbell.


	2. Meet Mr White

**Disclaimer: I mentioned a few songs in this and to tell you all I don't own them.**

**

* * *

**

"Damn it," Kaiba sighs. He gets off the top of her, and helps her off the couch. Sedjet goes to answer the door. "Umm…. I don't think it's appropriate to answer the door like that. He points to her chest. She just realized that her shirt was removed, and didn't have time to look for it. The person at the entrance impatiently bangs on the door.

"Let me borrow your shirt!" Kaiba takes his shirt off, and tosses it to her. She puts it on, and scrambles to answer the door. A guy, about Kaiba's size and about the age of thirty, was standing there.

"About time! What was taking you so long?"

"Umm…. Mr. White, I'm busy at the moment. Can you please come back a little later." She goes to close the door, but he puts his foot in the way.

"Miss Kenjela, is there someone in there with you? Tell him to leave, we need to talk about your next book." Sedjet gives a sigh, as she lets him in. She leads him to the living room and introduces him to Kaiba, who put on another shirt before meeting Mr. White. "So, this is my favorite little author's muse…. It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Kaiba." _"Little author…." Since when does he call me that,_ she thought, as she went to get some tea.

"'Muse,' she never told me that I was her muse…." Kaiba says slyly. He puts on his usual smirk, when Sedjet reenters the room.

"What?"

"Nothing." Kaiba spoke, while keeping his smug expression.

"Ok…. Mr. White, didn't I tell you that I'm finished and don't have to write for a few months."

"Yeah, but you should at least have the plot written down or something." Sedjet places the tray, with the tea, on the coffee table.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I have the plot and everything in my head. Now leave my house before I drag you out!" Mr. White's eyes became dinner plates, due to the harshness in her voice. He quietly gets up and leaves. Kaiba, sitting on the couch, looks seductively at her.

"I've never seen this side of you."

"Well, we've known each other for about a year and been in the same room together a few times, so obviously you haven't seen certain sides of me." Sedjet sits next to him. He puts his arm around her waist; she places her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't we go out tonight, to keep your mind off of… you know." She closes her eyes and smiles. She moves her head, but he couldn't tell whether she agreed or not.

"I know the perfect place; just let me change my clothes first, ok?"

"Ok." Kaiba lets Sedjet off the couch, so she can change. After a few minutes, she comes out of her room in a white spaghetti strap tank, with a black cat on it that read "Wild Thing," a black mini-skirt, the necklace Seto gave her, and boots, that go above her knees. Kaiba gawks at her. She goes into the bathroom to put on her make-up.

He follows her, and sneaks up behind her. He puts his arms around her; he begins to kiss her neck. Sedjet finishes quickly, and turns to face Kaiba.

"Ready, or do you just want more time," she jokes. Some strands of hair fall in her face, when she looked into his icy blue eyes. He brushes the loose strands behind her ear, with his hand.

"I'm ready to go anywhere."

"Good." Sedjet beams and leads him to her vehicle. She jumps into the driver's side of her red 4x4 truck. (Author's note: I should tell you I'm really close to a redneck, so if you read anything that has to do with country or any redneck stuff; so just keep that in mind.) Kaiba sheepishly jumps in the passenger's seat. She turns on the radio. "You don't mind if we listen to some music, while we're heading to the club. Do you?"

"I don't mind, as long as it's good music."

"I can't promise you that." She winks at him. She pushes play on the truck's CD player. A Big & Rich song plays first. She skips the song to "American Idiot" by Green Day.

"What was that song?"

"You mean the one before this?"

"Of course!" Sedjet gives a sigh.

"It was 'Save A Horse (Ride A Cowboy)' by Big & Rich. I like the beat of the song." The song "Something Sexy About The Rain," by Kenny Chesney, comes on. She starts to sing along with it. "There's something sexy about the rain. She said as it came pouring down. 'It feels like kisses on my skin.' She spread her arms and spun around. In a summer island storm. In a field of sugarcane. She taught me how and showed me why. There's something sexy about the rain. And sometimes it rained all night. And everything she did was perfect. And every way we were was right. We loved like there was no tomorrow. Then suddenly tomorrow came. And it was raining at the airport. And kept on raining on the plane. She only loved me for a season. But my heart won't ever be the same. Even now her love's the reason. There's something sexy about the rain. And sometimes when it's pouring down. I feel her kisses on my skin. I spread my arms and spin around. And let that summer island storm. Hit me like a hurricane. It's like she's right here whispering. 'There's something sexy about the rain.' She followed me back to the city. In a picture in my mind. She's still young and she's still pretty. And even after all this time. 'There's something sexy about the rain.' She said as it came pouring down. 'It feels like kisses on my skin.' She spread her arms and spun around. In a summer island storm. In a field, in a field of sugarcane. She taught me how and showed me why. There's something sexy about the rain. She taught me how and she's still why. There's something sexy about the rain. Something sexy about the rain. Feels like kisses on my skin. In a summer island storm. Something sexy…." The song changes to another song by Green Day.

"Sedjet, I didn't know you could sing. Instead of an author, you should have became a singer." She pulls into a parking lot. She stops the truck and hops out. Kaiba does the same. They quietly enter a club.


	3. Sedjet Goes Missing

**Sorry it took so long. I've been grounded for a while.**

**

* * *

**

Sedjet takes a seat at a table, in the back of the room. The techno music is blaring in the speakers; people dancing wildly, in the strobe light with light sticks around their necks and wrists. Kaiba sits next to her. The two played catch-up. She told him that her stories were about her and her brother when they were little, but it's considered fantasy due to the magic spells they used and traps they got caught in. He told her about how Amelda posed as Pegasus and tried to steal his soul for some demented freak, who wanted to control the world.

"Want something to drink?" Sedjet gets up.

"Surprise me." She smiles, and runs off. She orders two sodas at the bar.

"Here you go miss." The young bar tender hands her the drinks. She pays him and heads back to her seat with Kaiba. She almost runs into someone.

"Excuse me." She looks up and sees Mr. White standing in front of her. "Sorry, Mr. White." He grabs a hold of her, cupping his hand over her mouth. The drinks fall to the floor, as she's dragged off.

Kaiba starts to wonder where she went off to, after a few minutes of waiting. He scans each face in the crowd. "Damn, where did she go?"

Mr. White's driving a golden sports car, with Sedjet in the passenger's seat. _This doesn't seem like the Mr. White I know. Since when does he go to clubs?_ She was about to ask him who he really was, when he pulled into a long driveway. He drags her out of the car and into a small house.

"Let me go! Where are you taking me?" Sedjet struggles, as he drags her down into the basement. "Where are you taking me?" He chains her to the wall.

"Scream all you want, no one can hear you." Mr. White digs into his neck, just under his jaw. He removes a latex mask; revealing a young man with reddish- brown hair, about Kaiba's age.

"Who are you? Why did you take me?" She glares at him.

"The name's Amelda. And you're here because of Seto Kaiba." A smirk plays across his face, as he said this. She starts to get worried about Kaiba. Unrenowned to her, Amelda moves his hand up one of her legs.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Shhh…. Don't make it harder on yourself." Sedjet realizes what he's about to do. She tries to keep him away, but to no avail. He removes her skirt and underwear.

"Hel…." He interrupts her with a forceful, emotionless kiss. His tongue enters her mouth, before she could bite down. He messages her tongue with his. Tears stream down her face. She hears him unzip his pants; she knows what's going to come next.

"In time, you'll enjoy it," he whispers into her ear. He unchains her, to only bring her to a worn out maturace on the floor. He pins her arms above her head, with one hand. He slips his other hand under her shirt; he removes her bra, then her tank top. His hard member presses against her opening. Amelda rams himself into Sedjet, making her scream bloody murder. He starts to pump in and out of her. He starts nipping at her breasts. Her tears begin to stream down, as he goes deeper and harder into her. She can feel his penis getting harder with every movement. He releases his seed into her. With a grown he removes himself from her. He chains one of her feet to the floor.

Kaiba drives Sedjet's truck around San Fran, looking for her. "Where did she disappear to?" He pulls into the driveway to her house. He enters the living room, and flops on the couch. "I should call the police. No wait, they'll just say that she has to be missing for 24 hours. Damn it! Where could she be?"

He gets up, to look for her again. Something is telling him that something bad all ready happened to her. He runs down the streets, looking at every face in the crowd. Eventually he gets tired of looking for her by himself; he goes the police station.

"Sorry sir, but your friend has to be missing for 24 to 48 hours."

"But anything could happen to her during that period of time." He knew it was pointless, but he continued to argue with the cop.

"It's just protocol. I'm not the one who makes this stuff up. She probably ran away with her lover," as he said, this he took a bite out of a doughnut.

"It's not true! Something has happened to her! Do you want the blood of an up-and-coming writer on your hands?"

"Like I said…."

"Bullshit! You're just too lazy to get something done!" With that Kaiba storms out of the station.


End file.
